


暗焰

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 火鸟 [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 《火鸟》番外一则。光和三年初，零雀伤愈期间的小故事，复工时一整天都在意识里跟对象黏黏糊糊。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: 火鸟 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562353
Kudos: 3





	暗焰

**Author's Note:**

> 大致在是主线之后、在[《穹光》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672001)的结尾时间点之前的这段时间里发生的故事。

“我的腰好痛。”朱雀说。

亚瑟从他的膝盖上跳了下去，并对着他的脚踝优雅地甩了一尾巴。可能是看着给自己喂食的人类把自个儿闷起来消沉的时间太长了，这猫在养了几年之后对他的态度多少软化了些，虽说这点在鲁路修与他恢复正常频率的联络之后有点倒退的趋势——至少他的皮肤和衣服上没有再那么频繁地留下抓痕和牙印了。他从坐垫的一角直起身来，把盘起一半的腿放了下去，两脚都好好地踩回地面，然后才把工作用的平板从大腿上拨开。“因为你用奇怪的错误姿势在沙发座上窝太久了。”鲁路修在他脑子里说，“就算你身体素质再怎么好，也不能这么造作。为你的腰椎多考虑一下。”

“你特意跟我保持同步是为了每隔半小时就说教一次吗？”朱雀质疑道。事实上他已经能做到跟鲁路修直接在思感中对话了，但反正ZERO的办公间里除他以外也没有别人，隔音效果还很好，就算像普通地打免提电话一样跟鲁路修交谈也不会被旁人侧目。亚瑟也对这种事习惯了，这只猫跳下地没一会儿又跳回了沙发座上，前爪在他的大腿上踩了两下，黄澄澄的眼睛紧盯着他。不算太亲切，但也没什么敌意。

“坐回靠背椅里去。”鲁路修说，“没有在战场上被敌人打败却被上班族病症打败，这种事也太蠢了。”

“沙发这边更暖和一点。”朱雀嘀咕道。虽然室内很暖和，但天气还很冷，柔软的东西会给人更多心理安慰。另一方面，他身上的伤还没完全养好。现在他不需要全天候地戴着眼罩了，医生建议他在持续用眼工作时还是遮挡起来为好。至于身上的那些部分，即使他的耐痛能力很强，挨着软和的靠垫也能让他更舒适一些。

“那是你的心理作用。”鲁路修毫不客气地戳穿他。朱雀小小哀鸣了一声，对着亚瑟皱起了脸。“是我的错觉，还是你在由我陪着的时候确实有点放松过头了？”

谁知道呢，朱雀在脑子里想。鲁路修的意识徘徊在他的思感空间中，宛如无形质光源的存在此时慵懒悠闲有如缓慢的游鱼，散布着某些令人安心的成分。他还看着眼前的猫，亚瑟也看着他，似乎还透过他的眼睛看到了一些别的东西。猫总是很敏锐的。过了一会儿，亚瑟轻轻叫了一声，纡尊降贵般地伸过脑袋，允许他多抚摸两下。

而鲁路修似乎是被这猫的反应给逗乐了，意识浮游间震荡出的一层层涟漪像是在闷声发笑。朱雀无奈叹气，先是摸了摸亚瑟的头和颈，随后站起身来活动腿脚，把猫也一并抱了起来。亚瑟在他的臂弯中咪咪叫唤，听上去像是贪嘴想吃东西了。

“这还没到吃饭的钟点呢，得等到午休时间才行。”朱雀对他说，“我会在自己进食之前喂你一次的。”

依照承诺，这次鲁路修在东京多留了一段时间。在他们从中欧那片森林回到朱雀在东京的居所之后，最开始的几天里是由鲁路修去处理需要由ZERO经手的事务的。朱雀在家多歇息了一阵，待到复查过眼睛的问题后，他就有些不好意思让鲁路修继续代班了。他的身体状态不算太好，但也不算太坏。虽然没有人强制要求ZERO每时每刻都坐在办公间里随叫随到，但在ZERO还没开始放权并转为幕后吉祥物之前，他也不能放任自己长期离岗。尽管借口状态不佳可以让鲁路修在他身边停留更久，但故意装可怜以博得同情这种事和枢木朱雀通常的行事风格相比差得有点远。

别太逞强了。鲁路修只评价了这么一句，并没有阻拦他。于是朱雀取回了面具和制服的其它部分，每当鲁路修使用过它们，他都觉得自己能被那个人的气息包裹得久一些。鲁路修也没有在交付完东西后立即带着行囊离开，他声称这次要留到“确保你完全没事为止”。“你就趁着现在没事做使劲瞎说吧。”朱雀说，“你只是没有拿到可以追查下去的新情报罢了，一有Geass碎片的消息你就会立刻消失不见的。”

鲁路修干笑了两声，没有否认他的话。

朱雀实际出门前，已经摆脱半身焦炭状态痊愈得跟个没事人似的鲁路修对着他挥了挥手。“跟我保持联络。”朱雀不放心道。他是真觉得他一个不留神就会让人跑掉。即使鲁路修不会故意背信弃义，至少对亲近的人不会做得太明显，他还是觉得他们分别的次数有点太多了。鲁路修用一种奇妙的眼神看了他一会儿，对着他缓慢地点了点头。

结果就是朱雀才抱着亚瑟走出大门不久、还没进入车厢就轻轻一震，发觉自己的意识海被人隔空触碰了。那个人直接越过了感官共享的阶段，一上来就这么钻进了他的灵魂深处。朱雀一时瞠目结舌，差点忘了要打开车门。亚瑟从他怀里跳了出去，踩在了车前盖上不耐烦地甩了甩尾巴。“既然你主动开口要求了，我也不好装作没听见。”鲁路修说，“你最近是不是太缺乏安全感了？”

“不。”朱雀说。他一点也不确定自己是在说实话。

直到他穿戴整齐地进入办公间、在能够独自待着的地方把面具摘下来为止，鲁路修的意识都还留在他这里。随后是一些批文工作，以及组织接下来的一些会议安排。现在朱雀做这些不算吃力了，他大概在沙发上待了一个半小时，活动了一下身子骨之后又坐回办公桌前认真工作了半小时。在此期间鲁路修没有特别惊扰他，除了对他的不正确坐姿提出意见，也只在他起身上厕所的时候多打趣了两句：“你紧张什么，我又不是没看过你下面那玩意儿。甚至也不是没用过。”朱雀在洗手时面无表情地对着镜子思考起了个人隐私权的问题，他没想到有朝一日他还需要在鲁路修面前思考这种问题。鲁路修在他脑子里笑得几乎前仰后合，然后安慰他没关系、这种事迟早可以习惯的，反正你也不是真的很在意。

我觉得你最好还是反省一下，朱雀非常用力地想道。毕竟在这种时候对着空气大声斥责还是会让人有点尴尬。

他回到椅子上时，手头的活儿已经没多少了。新来的一封邮件通知议事会已经批准了会议延期，于是下午的事情也没剩多少了。他伸展了一下胳膊，把眼罩解了下来，然后边轻轻按揉左眼眶边扭头看向被厚纱质的垂帘挡住的窗户。他的视野里仿佛忽然浮起了一小片雾，但很快就好转了。

“你知道我其实很少这么，”鲁路修突然说，“事无巨细地观察你平时做ZERO时是什么样子的。”

“纠正一下。你不是在观察我，你是在直接借助我的视角来体验。”

“体验也是观察的一种。”

“其实很无聊。”朱雀说，“你知道工作状态是什么样的。”

“我知道。”鲁路修说，“我也知道你现在不宜消耗太多精力。如果有什么我能帮得上忙的地方，我还随时能给你提出一点指导性意见。”

“这么说真让人火大啊。”朱雀咧了下嘴，“所以说你才更适合这个位置吧。”

“这个问题我们已经讨论过了，我不想在这个时候继续跟你吵架。”鲁路修说。

朱雀揉了揉太阳穴，起身去将窗帘拉开了一些。为了眼球的正常恢复着想，他在没有活儿要做时最好还是别老盯着字看。他的办公间窗玻璃是单向透光的，他能从这里看得到银灰色的天空，但即使有人站在外头三层楼高的地方也看不见他。亚瑟盘在桌子上打盹，暂时停止了跑动和叫唤。朱雀用额头轻轻碰在玻璃上，以此表达了自己的一点沮丧——他已经不会在这个问题上感到不满了，反正也没用。

“放松一点，配合一下。”鲁路修说，“否则我就要给你添乱而不是给你帮忙了。”

“什么添乱？添什么乱？”朱雀问他。不愧是鲁路修，在这种时候也不象征性地多说几句漂亮话。待在他思感中的另一个意识维持了一小段时间的沉默，朱雀蹙起了眉头，拿不准对方在打什么鬼主意。

他用手掌压住左眼，让掌心的温度覆在眼睑上。就在这时和他的灵魂依偎在一起的另一个意识忽然行动了，原本悠闲、温吞而无害的存在改变了与他共存的方式，在一定限度内变得张扬而炽热，像是燃起了一小片火焰。这是他们进入深层次交融时会采取的做法，正常情况下——虽然他们统共也没这样做过几回——朱雀需要彻底放下防备才能体会到精神协调共鸣的快感，并反过去为一直在消耗自身力量的鲁路修提供一些灵魂上的哺养，然而这次完全是突发的袭击事件，就算不能定义为冒犯，但也一定能算作是故意撩拨了。

“——唔……”

他的脚下一滑，肩膀撞在了窗框上。某个家伙盘踞在他的意识里，用细小的火舌般的侵扰刺激着他的理智。朱雀被弄了个措手不及，他花了些时间才反应过来。亚瑟的尾巴甩了一甩，但还趴在原处没动。亚瑟的饲主挨着窗户重新站直，他感到一阵醉酒般的迷糊，倒不是困倦，只是在精神异常亢奋的同时肢体有些不听使唤。

“……鲁路修。”他咬牙切齿道。

“怎么啦？”肇事者十分愉快地应道。

“不要仗着你不在我眼前就挑战我的耐性。”朱雀说。

“说什么呢，我们待在一块儿的时候也会做这个啊。”鲁路修说。朱雀绷起了脸，认真反思了一下之后发觉对方说的是对的，遂因自己失去了一个可以借题发挥的点而有些恼火地叹了口气。“别生气啊。”鲁路修又说，“这种操作对你来说不应该是奖励才对吗。”

我确实还挺喜欢这个的，朱雀闷闷不乐地想道。但我希望你能注意一下场合。首任ZERO接收到他的想法，在他意识中传递出一道安抚情绪。行了、行了，鲁路修说。反正这里也没有别人，而我觉得你很需要适当地休闲一下。

朱雀又叹了口气，放弃了在自己的意识里跟契约方进行抗争的打算。

大概在午前的时候，鲁路修总算从他的精神中抽身了一小会儿，但也没有彻底断开联系。他们依然保持着一定程度的感官共享，只是鲁路修暂时把注意力的重心移回了自己身上。对于Code持有者来说，一两餐不吃不喝问题应该也不太大，但一直在同一个地方躺着不动也不是什么好事。鲁路修去盥洗间和厨房分别转了一圈，用了些简餐，当他再度返回沙发上并折回朱雀这边来重建精神通话的时候，他的撩拨行为已经收敛很多了。

低温缭绕的火焰仍在，无时无刻不在彰显着自己的存在感，或许是仗着朱雀这会儿不需要工作了。现任ZERO无可奈何地接受了这个，他从柜子里给亚瑟翻出了猫粮库存，刚刚倒进食盘就听得身后传来弹跳落地的响动。他用不着去挤食堂，餐点有专人送到他的办公间门口，他只需要戴上面具出个门把东西拿进来就行。大概在亚瑟吃饱喝足后半小时内，他的办公间才有访客请求进门，随后理论上已经开学但今日无课的卡莲穿着制服闯了进来，抱起猫来就是一顿狂搓。亚瑟发出一阵怪叫，使劲儿用修过指甲的爪子推她。

“你怎么来坐班啦？”卡莲边撸猫边问，“鲁路修人呢？”

“还在家待着呢。”朱雀说，“哦，他刚刚托我跟你打个招呼。”

卡莲对着他扮了个鬼脸，没有质疑他的说法。鲁路修又在暗处闷声发笑了。朱雀觉得自己的生活现状还真是相当奇怪，但这一切都没什么不好。

他逐渐开始习惯在外维持这样的精神结合了。事实上，他本来也没有多少实打实的抵触情绪，只是需要一些时间来适应。鲁路修是在观察他这一日的状态，把握他每一丝细微的情绪变化，监测他的行动轨迹，以确认他是否如他自己所言“已经可以回到ZERO的位置上了”。卡莲在吸完猫之后心满意足地离开了，亚瑟惨兮兮地蜷缩在墙角的柔软小窝里，变得老实了不少。虽然以朱雀对他的了解，这猫不到两小时就会跳起来继续到处溜达了。

“反正下午的会议取消了。”鲁路修在这时说，“你可以小睡一会儿。”

朱雀想说我还没开始喊累呢，话没出口就变成了一个小小的哈欠。他在伤愈期的精力旺盛程度确实有所减弱，靠意志力强撑倒也能撑下去，但既然横竖无事，也不必太过苛求自己。他拉拢窗帘，关掉灯，在更为昏暗的环境里回到长沙发前，慢慢脱下外衣，扯过备好的毛毯盖在自己身上。毛毯上一如既往沾着几根灰色的猫毛，他在看到的时候皱眉苦笑了一下。

“到点就把我叫醒。”他对鲁路修说。

“我觉得闹铃应该会比我更可靠一点。”鲁路修答道，“不过好吧，我会的。”

于是朱雀真就这么睡去了。枕着靠垫，盖着毯子，稍微蜷着身，像沉入砂砾一般柔和地沉入梦乡。温暖的潮汐涌上来，在梦境中拥抱着他，于深水中浮起细小的金色气泡。有一簇火还在燃烧，像是老式的壁炉，点燃的烟花棒，自水中漂流而下的烛光。然后它们上升、上升，飘浮到很远的地方，和星星为伍，投入璀璨的夜空之中。

他在星河流淌的幻景中仍然能感觉到鲁路修的存在，是引导着他舒展心神的一缕风，是托起他身形的一片云，是他重新向地面坠落时呼唤他的山川大地，是他平躺在银白的滩涂上时打湿他衣角的海浪。他坐起身来，看见巨大的蚌浮出海面开裂，血与珍珠都随着海潮而来。他将珍珠和砂砾一同收拢在掌心里，他仔细去查看时血沫又消失了。有一个人握住他的指节，说一切都好。

珍珠在他手中融化了，露出细小的银钻，嵌在了他的手指上。

于是惊愕和慌乱都消失了。血还在流淌，但他不会再惧怕。有人在温柔的风里揽住他，在他肩头多沉降下一点重量。谢谢，他轻声说。他又被火焰给裹住了，来自于埋藏在他心中的、愿望的种子，被一道和他的心思相通的意念所催生，烘烤着他的周身，将梦魇阻拦在外，将寒冷和孤独都驱散了。他抬起头来，注视着海平面的尽头一点点被曙光映亮，一层层的波浪裹着更为明快的色彩向他涌来。他张开手臂去拥抱光，然后他笑了。

他醒来时眼睑还有些发沉。他下意识地拢住自己的手，他的手背在暖和的毯子下轻轻擦了过去，他的手指碰到指根处圈着的戒环。“鲁路修。”他闭着眼，用含糊不清的声音发问，“你还在吗？”

“不然你以为是谁把你弄醒的？”有人回答道，“清醒一点，亚瑟在叫了。”

亚瑟确实在叫了，是那种再没有人去哄哄他就会直接飞到人肚子上来一记重压的不满声音。这下朱雀条件反射地弹坐起来，脑子都还没完全醒神，眼睛就先一步对着猫看了过去。你真是松懈过头了，鲁路修嘲笑他。朱雀无言地点点头，认可了对方的说法。但是，他安静地想道，你也知道我能放松下来的理由是什么。

鲁路修没再传递出明确得足够凝成话语的意念，而是进一步浸入他的思感深处，叫一阵舒爽的颤栗卷过他的躯干与四肢。朱雀长长地吁出一口气，直到那阵被掀动的澎湃心潮平息下去，才去拉开抽屉翻找出玩具老鼠，丢给了那只已经在不满地瞪着他的猫。

这一天他回家的时刻比正常情况下要早。鲁路修预先帮他处理了不少积压下来的工作，而在日程没被排满的时候，也没有人会对ZERO的神出鬼没说三道四。朱雀在开车的途中没再戴上眼罩，而鲁路修也没有选在这时继续骚扰他，以免出现什么交通事故。冬日里天黑得很早，而这一日晚间又下起了雪，他抱着亚瑟走过前院时踩出了浅浅的鞋印。屋子里亮着灯，窗口处隔着帘幕的缝隙透出些许暖光。鲁路修在这时沉默了，黏着过来的意识变回原本温吞无害的模样。朱雀感到有些好笑，他在进门之后把猫放下，然后轻手轻脚地向沙发走去。大半注意力都投注在他这边的鲁路修本尊还安安静静地睡在沙发座上，闭拢的眼睑轻轻颤动着，不似完全睡去了，但显然也没处在能及时应对外界变化的戒备状态中。

朱雀在沙发座前半跪下来，手指捋过对方黑色顺滑的鬓发。他的脑子里冒起一阵细小的咕哝声，那声音在他俯下身时陡然变得尖锐了几分，然后忽地消失不见了。在他能碰到那双淡色柔软的嘴唇前，鲁路修就睁开了眼睛，连意识到感官都跟他分得一清二楚。被温暖潮浪包裹着的舒适感也就此消退了，朱雀有些惋惜地咂了下嘴。

“这就逃了？”

“普通地看看还可以。”鲁路修板起脸，“待在你的视角上跟我自己亲热实在太奇怪了。”

“是吗？”朱雀抬起眉毛，“那我要把这件事列在待实现的清单上。”

“得意忘形。”鲁路修嘀咕道。他没有明确地拒绝，这是个良性讯号。朱雀笑了，张开手臂抱住他的肩与腰，自个儿也开始试图往沙发上蹭。他在得逞之前被一根手指压住了鼻尖，鲁路修点着他的鼻子又拦住了他的嘴。“别急，我得先去趟洗手间。”

“然后呢？”

“然后陪我来厨房准备晚餐。”鲁路修一本正经道，“吃完之后可以打扫一下屋子作为消食运动。”

“再然后呢？”朱雀接着追问。他让自己的眼神变得诚恳无比，专注地凝视着眼前的人，捎带着一点儿委屈不满和不怀好意。你又变狡猾了。鲁路修的思绪短暂而轻柔地掠过他的脑海，留下这么一道意念。没有恼怒，只有些许无奈，沉淀在他自己的意识中凝聚成相当柔和的温度。

“行了，你知道我总是要给你点奖励的。”鲁路修说着，捏了下他的脸颊，“你今天的状态可以说是很正常，我也差不多安下心来了。”

然后他们总算交换了一个吻，潮湿而甜蜜，投注了单纯的倾慕与喜悦。辛苦了、欢迎回来，做得很好。都是些无需以具体的言语去表述也能为本人所感知的柔软情绪，像是燃在冬日的炉火，点在夜里的灯，归岸的港湾敞开了怀抱。一切都在变化，一切都在照常继续。


End file.
